The Celestial Phoenix Part 3: The Sun Master
by TiPoLover 22
Summary: They are at the Imperial City to protect the Princess from a threat that the Emperor and Empress fear. Along the way, Tigress finds out things that she can't believe. In the end, she realizes that Denial isn't an option. Part 3 of the Celestial Phoenix Series. Sequel to The Celestial Phoenix Part 2: Party Time
1. Chapter 1

_Many, many times had **The One who's Fate was not Followed** not been able to overcome denial. She was so convinced that her father didn't love her and there was not a day that went by that she didn't believe that. People cannot take the most surprising thing and there is one word for that. Denial. **The One who's Fate was not Followed** had been through denial. She denied everything, because everything denied her. Until the day she turned thirteen. That's when she realized that denial could be something that would destroy the path she took. She was meant to always deny until the day she died, where she would deny death itself. But, alas, she did not follow her plan as we all know. She forgave those she wasn't supposed to, and those forgave her. And she never denied again. Cause denial is a terrible thing. _

They were in the Imperial Palace, just walking. They had all been sent there to protect the princess from a threat the Emperor and Empress fear the most. So far, everyone was mistaking Tigress for the princess and she had to explain that she wasn't the princess. They all had to look at her face real close to see that she wasn't. And, oh, how it bugged her. But what surprised her was that they were all tigers.

"I wonder what the difference is between you and the princess," Po said. "They had to look really close at you to realize you weren't."

This got Tigress more agitated. Her tail started swinging. Then a white tiger came up to her. "Your Highness, why are you not at your fittings? The festival is in three days. We don't have much time." Then he realized that it wasn't the princess. "I am truly sorry, Madam. I mistook you for the Princess. You bear a great resemblance. How amazing?"

Monkey couldn't hold it in anymore. He had been dying to say this. "If the princess looks like Tigress, she wouldn't be my choice." Then he and Mantis started laughing as Crane covered his eyes in embarrassment. Viper just looked at them, disgusted. Po couldn't stop glaring at them. Shifu said nothing.

The white tiger glared at them too. Then he looked back at Tigress. "You know, if you had spend time with your own kind, there would be hundreds of men dying for your hand in marriage," he explained.

Tigress's eyes widened. And Po did not like what he had heard. "Come on, Tigress," he said grabbing her arm and glaring at the tiger. "Lets keep walking."

"A-alright," she said a bit distracted. No one had ever given her a compliment. Well, Po did all the time, but not like that. She let Po walk her away.

"Tigress," the tiger whispered. "So that is her name."

Tigress had heard this and looked back to see that the tiger was smiling at her. She gave him a sly smile back.

They were all very excited that they were going to meet the Emperor and the Empress. They could all tell they were tiger's, due to Tigress's little incident. Po was still holding on to her arm when they came before the rulers of china. "Po, let go of me," she whispered. Po let her go. Then they all bowed on one knee with their heads down and a fist to the floor.

The Emperor stood up when they appeared in his vision. As did the Empress. "Good morning Masters of the Jade Palace," the Emperor said. "Thank you for coming. I fear my daughter is in danger."

"We read it in the letter, your Highness," Shifu explained. "What is the danger?"

"We fear an old enemy has returned. After my first born," said the Empress.

"What does he look like," asked Po.

"Who are you," she asked.

Shifu noticed that Po looked annoyed under the bowed head. But never would have in front of the Empress. "This is the Dragon Warrior, your Highness."

"Oh." She wasn't expecting that. "Well, Dragon Warrior, we don't know what he looks like. We've never-"

"Why are we talking about what he looks," the Emperor interrupted his wife. "We called you here to protect her, not to catch a threat."

Shifu bowed. "We are sorry to insult you, your Majesty. We will start right-" Shifu started.

"Father, I need_ my_ sword! Not the gold one!" Someone interrupted. They all turned to Tigress since it was her voice. The Emperor turned to his daughter as she walked to him with a gold sword. "You know this one doesn't suit me." She handed him the sword.

"Excuse my daughter," said the Emperor. Everyone was surprised. His daughter sounded just like Tigress.

"Who exactly are they?" The princess asked confused.

"Sweetie, they are the protectors." Her mother explained.

The Princess was not happy. "They better be protecting my shoes, because other than that, I don't see anything that needs protecting."

"Daughter, you are in danger." Her mother explained.

"And I can take care of myself. Why do you think I need my sword? Slicing tomatoes?"

"Yue-liang!" The Emperor yelled. "Whether you like it or not, you have protectors until the threat is no longer a threat. Is that clear?"

Yue-liang was not happy one bit. "Yes, father, It is crystal clear."

"Now go meet your protectors."

Yue-liang walked up to the first person. "You may stand." And she smiled.

"Grandmaster Shifu at your service, your Highness."

The next one in line. "You may stand."

"Master Viper at your service, your Highness."

The next. "You may stand."

"Master Monkey at your service, your Highness."

And the next. "You may stand."

"Master Mantis at your service, your Highness."

And the next. "You may stand."

"Master Crane at your service, your Highness."

And the next. "You may stand."

"The Dragon Warrior at your service, your Highness."

"The Dragon Warrior?" She shook his hand. "It's an honor to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you too, your Highness." Po saw that she really did look like Tigress. Except for a heart shaped do on her right cheek.

And she finally went to the last. And her smile faded. She knew every tiger in the Imperial City and she had never met this one. Also, there was no tiger outside the Imperial City.

The Princess didn't tell her to stand, but Tigress still had to say what everyone else did. "Master Tigress at your service, your Highness."

The Emperor and the Empress gasped. She sounded just like Yue-liang. 'It cant be,' they both thought. 'It cant be.'

"Master Tigress, could you please stand," Yue-liang asked.

"I don't think that's really ness-" the Empress started.

"Master Tigress, could you please stand," she asked a little louder. Her parents didn't object. Tigress stood up and Yue-liang could have sworn she was looking in the mirror. Tigress swore the same. Except for one little thing. Yue-liang saw that her left cheek was a little out of place. She licked her thumb and smoothed out the fur on Tigress's left cheek and saw what she expected. "I knew it," she muttered. Then she turned to her parents and glared at them. "I knew it! I knew I wasn't crazy!" Then she stormed out full of rage.

"Sorry for our daughter," the Empress said.

"She's a bit stubborn," the Emperor finished. Then they both ran after her.

Everyone turned to Tigress, except for Shifu. She was more confused than any of them. She was still staring at the door where the Princess ran through when Mantis said, "What's with the heart on your cheek?"

She barely realized what the Princess had done. In an instant, she rubbed her cheek to it's former glory. A circle to be precise. Then she didn't look at most of them for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Tigress had been given a room on the second floor. As did Po. After hearing his complaints about stairs, she went into her room to unpack. She had only brought a few of her vests and some of her pants. Being who they are, she knew they weren't staying long. She sat on her bed and thought about the conversation she had with Viper three months ago before the chocolate incident. Then she thought of the conversation she had with Yamii a month ago. They both had one thing in common. They had to do with Po. She had no idea why, but at every opportunity she would go and spend time with him. She wanted to be around him more often and she was glad Shifu didn't notice. She had no clue what he would think. But she knew that she would have to tell him. But she didn't want to. What would happen if she did? What if Viper was wrong and he didn't like her? She would be spilling out her feelings just to be denied. And the thought of Po spilling out his feelings to her just scared her. She had told Viper that she had mixed feelings for Po and didn't know what to think. She still didn't. She didn't know if she loved him, or just loved him as a friend.

Then someone knocked on the door. "Excuse me. Master Tigress?" She sounded just like her, so there was only one person that could be. Tigress opened the door for the princess. She walked right in without a welcome. "It is very nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too, your Highness." Tigress didn't look at her. You were not to look at the Princess unless given permission.

"Cut the crap and stop calling me that. I am here to be your friend, not royalty."

"So I am allowed to look at you?"

"Obviously."

Tigress looked up and saw that the princess had almost the same outfit as she did. She wore a robe with golden vine patterns and black trimming. She also wore black pants. "You don't dress like a princess," she said before she could stop herself.

The princess didn't seem to mind. "Thank you. I try my best. I like to be comfortable clothes. Not the formal dresses that make you gasp."

Tigress was liking the Princess already. "What did you say your name was again?"

"My real name is Yue-liang. Not 'Your Highness'."

Tigress smiled. "Well, my name is Tai-yang."

"Oh, you see? We're already best friends. Sun and Moon. How amazing."

"Very."

"Are you hungry. Cause you're going to have trouble keeping up with me today."

"Keeping up with you?" Tigress was confused.

"Oh, I forgot to explain. I have arranged us a whole day of hanging out and getting to know each other before you leave. I told my parents and they said it was ok. They denied at first but then I persuaded them." She had a smug grin.

"If I may ask, what happened back in the throne room? You seemed a bit cross."

Yue-liang's smile disappeared. "That is something I don't want to talk about."

"Alright. What are we doing today?"

"Many things. Let's go get a bite to eat."

When they arrived at the kitchen, Tigress noticed a familiar panda. "Couldn't wait, could you?" She asked surprising him. He turned around quickly to see a smirking Tigress and smiling Princess.

"Hi, Ti. Hello, Princess." He said.

"My name is not 'Princess'. It's Yue-liang. Remember that," she said in a way Tigress did when Po touched her new shoes.

Po's eyes widened. "I-I'll remember that, Pr- Yue-liang," he corrected. Something told him not to cross her.

"We just got here and you're already hungry," Tigress joked.

"I wasn't eating," he explained. "I was cooking."

"You can cook," Yue-liang asked, surprised. He was the all mighty Dragon Warrior and he could cook.

"Yes. And he's quite good at it." Tigress looked around him to see what he was making. "What are you making?"

"Ma Po Tofu. Want to try it?"

Tigress did love tofu, but she never tries Ma Po. Maybe she should. "Um. Alright." Po picked up a cube of tofu and fed it to her. "This is amazing," she couldn't wait to say so she said it with her mouth full. Then swallowed. "I love the flavor."

"Me too. We're going to make this for the Spring Festival."

The Princess had a look of dismay. "Is something wrong?" Tigress asked.

"I forgot about my fittings. Oh, Yingjun is going to so mad."

"Who is Yingjun?" Asked Po.

"He's the new member of my father's council. And he scheduled me a fitting to see what I'm going to wear to the Spring Festival." She was about to run out when she remembered Tai-yang. "You're coming with me. If you come it will be done twice as faster and we'll be able to have our day together."

"How will it go twice as fast?"

"Your the same size as me. Now come on. Let's go." She grabbed her arm.

"Bye, Po," Tigress said as she was rushed out.

"Bye... Tigress." He said but she was already gone.

As she was being rushed to an anonymous place, Yue-liang asked her, "So what's with you and the Dragon Warrior?"

"What's with me and the Dragon Warrior?"

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other. Are you two together?"

"Me and Po? No! We're just friends."

"But you like each other?"

"Ye- No. I mean." She sighed. "What we have is complicated. We haven't really said anything about being together and I'm ok with that. I like it this way. Where I can talk to him and he can talk to me without things getting awkward."

"So, he's the all mighty Dragon Warrior and he can cook and you're saying you don't want him for yourself?" Tigress didn't answer. "So can I have him?" Tigress tried her best not to glare at The Princess. Yue-liang noticed and laughed. "I'm joking. I already have my eyes set on someone. No need to worry. Now let's hurry."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is too tight," Tigress gasped as the tailor tightened the corset.

"It's almost over, trust me." Yue-liang was also having trouble with the corset. She was already skinny, why tighten it? Same goes for Tai-yang.

"It is tightened so I can at least give you a false figure," the tailor explained.

"I already have a figure," Tigress said through gritted teeth. "And it's meant for Kung Fu. Not for dancing and dressing up."

"Well, it's a good thing _you_ wont be wearing the dress. The Princess is."

Tigress turned to the princess and mouthed, "I feel so sorry for you."

"I do too," she mouthed back.

The tailor put a Midnight blue robe with the Moon embroidered on the heart on the princess. Then she put a Golden one with the Sun embroidered on the heart on Tigress. They were both made of the finest silks and Tigress was actually afraid to touch it. The only other thing that was this nice was her sparkly emerald dress that she wore to the party. And that was only made out of cotton. "Look in the mirror and tell me which one you like best." She hoped the Princess liked the golden one, since that was the one her father suggested.

They both looked in the mirror and loved the one's they were in. But they could do without the corsets. Tigress looked in the mirror and felt something she had never felt before. She looked amazing, she looked stunning. In one word, Beautiful. She felt like she could wear this forever. But then she remembered it belonged to the princess. "Which one do you like?" She asked.

"Obviously the one I'm wearing. I am the moon, of course." She turned to the tailor. "Tell my father that I shall be wearing this one to the Festival."

"The gold one, your Highness?"

"The blue one."

Her eyes widened. "But don't you just love the gold one?"

The Princess looked at it and said, "It doesn't really suit me. You can put with all the other ones. I'll wear it another time."

The tailor was completely disappointed. How was she going to tell the Emperor that his daughter had chosen the blue one? He was right. She should have only made one. "Alright. I shall tell him."

Just then, a white tiger came in. "Princess, I hope you have chosen your dress already." He looked at what he thought was the Princess. "Oh, good. You've chosen the gold one."

"No I haven't. I've chosen the blue one." She walked into his view. "Yingjun, this is-"

"Tigress," he finished. "It is a pleasure to meet you again. And may I say you look stunning in the gold dress. It's as if it were made for you." He grabbed her hand and swirled her. She let him. The dress spun in such a beautiful way.

"Thank you. So your name is Yingjun, handsome. It suits you."

"Yes, I believe it does. But they all call you Tigress and Mei-li suits you better."

"Actually, my real name is Tai-yang."

"Well now the dress was completely made for you." Tigress blushed but no one could see due to her orange fur. "You really are beautiful. Why the others make fun of you is beyond me."

"Well, it's only those two. The others never really talk about it. Especially Po. he mostly talks about my form in Kung Fu and how "Awesome" it is."

"Po is the panda, am I correct?"

"Yes, he is. He is also the Dragon Warrior."

"The Dragon Warrior? I'm impressed. Pandas don't usually do much. It's been a long time since I've actually seen one."

"That's because he's the last one."

Yingjun's eyed widened. "Are you sure?"

"He figured out not that long ago. A crazy peacock killed his kind trying to change his fate. He was the only one to survive. He's dead, though. Po defeated him last year."

"Well, that's unfortunate. How is he taking it?"

"He tries to act like it doesn't bother him, but I can tell he feels a great pain. It's not easy knowing you're the last of your kind. I felt that for most of my life."

"What do you mean? There are many tigers here."

"And I barely found out today. I thought I was the last of my kind until I came here."

"Where exactly did you come from," Yue-liang asked before she was completely cut off from the conversation.

"I come from the Valley of Peace. I was adopted from the Boa Gu Orphanage when I was seven and raised in the Jade Palace."

"You mean where The Master Oogway lives?!" The Princess loved Kung Fu and all sorts of fighting styles. So she knew a lot. But she had never heard of Master Tigress. She lived upon the Old Scrolls. "Is he as amazing as they say he is? Is he here right now?"

Tigress was surprised. "You don't know? He passed two years ago."

The princess couldn't believe it. "Are you serious? He's gone?" Tai-yang nodded. "Oh. I was hoping to meet him one day. I guess I will when the time is right."

"But he's- Oh." Tigress knew she meant when she died.

"So, how was it in the Jade Palace? Was it all Hard work and no play," asked Yingjun.

"It was before Po came. He brought a spark with him when he came to the palace. It's almost hard to believe that he could smile after all he's been through."

"Being the last of his kind?" Yingjun suggested.

"That and another thing. When he came to the palace we didn't exactly welcome him with open arms."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story."


	4. Chapter 4

"And that's what happened," Tigress finished. Yingjun was surprised. Yue-liang was shocked.

"So you worked your whole life for a title you never got."

Why did everyone think that. "No. I worked my whole life for my father's approval."

"But you don't know your father."

"My adoptive father, Master Shifu. And I got it. Not long after the battle."

"So, are you and the Dragon Warrior together?" Asked Yingjun. He was a little worried that she'd say yes.

"No, we're just friends," she answered, relieving his troubles.

"Good. Cause I would love to ask you out on a date."

Tigress was bewildered. "Me," she gestured to herself. "On a date?"

"Yes. What do you say?"

Tigress was sure her mouth was moving, but no words came out. "I would love to, but I'm spending the day with the Princess."

"It doesn't have to be tonight."

"Oh. Um." She turned to the princess with pleading eyes to get her out of this.

The princess read correctly. "Sorry, Yingjun, but Master Tigress is here to protect me. Not to be frolicking around with some guy."

Yingjun's eye's saddened a bit. "Oh. Well maybe when this is all over we can."

"I'm sorry, Yingjun, but no. I just don't like you that way. I'm sorry to have mislead you." The answer was no and would always be no.

"It's alright. I usually have no chance with beautiful women. I will see you tomorrow, Princess. And I shall tell your father that you are wearing the blue one." He heard the tailor sigh in relief. She thanked the gods that she wouldn't be telling him. Then he walked out without another word.

"So you don't want the Dragon Warrior and you don't want him? Is there something wrong with your eyesight, because they are both good catches."

"I don't know about you, but I'm new to this whole love thing. I just don't go after the first guy I see."

"Well I did. And we are going to meet him. Come on. Lets take off these dresses."

They arrived in the Imperial Palace gardens which had all sorts of flowers and fruits growing. Tigress had even seen a Sun Orchid, the flower that once saved her life. She told the princess about trying to send those orchids everywhere. They arrived at a field with weapon racks and there was a handsome Goat cleaning the swords with a rag. "Hello, Mingan," the Princess called. The goat turned around quick.

"Hello, Yue-liang." Then he noticed Tigress. "And... Yue-liang." He shook his head. "Ok, what is going on here?"

Yue-liang laughed. "This is Tai-yang."

"Sun? Moon? Sun and Moon? Ok. That's not creepy," he said in a way that told he was crept out.

"Oh, shut up. She's here to observe my form in sword fighting."

"Well she won't observe much," he muttered loud enough for her to hear.

She gasped. "You are so mean." He just chuckled. Then she smirked. "If my form is so sloppy, maybe you should show me how it goes."

He smiled. "Alright, but remember this time."

"I'll try." Then she walked to the middle of the field.

He turned to Tai-yang. "She's so forgetful." Then he walked towards her.

Tigress was about to explain that the princess only used that as an excuse to see him, but decided that the princess didn't want him to know. How did Tigress know this plan? Well, she could put two and two together. So she just watched the scene in a complete fit of giggles that, to her relief, could not be heard. She giggled every time he put his arms around Yue-liang to position the sword right. Or when she _accidentally_ tripped just so he could catch her. Tigress wondered if Mingan even knew that Yue-liang liked him.

"We'll work on it tomorrow," Mingan said when the session was over. "We have a lot of work to do. Your positioning of the sword is sloppy, your balance is terrible and your aim is the inly thing that is getting better." He didn't like to insult the princess, but she needed to learn.

"Alright, we'll work on it tomorrow."

"It was nice meeting you, Tai-yang." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. You are perfect for the sword."

"Thank you. Bye, Yue-liang." Then he went back to cleaning the swords.

As they walked out, Tigress said, "I'm impressed. You really have a way of getting what you want."

"I love this way. He thinks it's a training session while I know it's just a way to see him."

"Devious and well thought out. I couldn't be more impressed. So what's next."

"We are going somewhere where I always go."

"Great. Where is it?"

"It's in my room and in the back of my closet."

Tigress could honestly say that the room was defiantly made for a princess, but she used it another way. It looked more like museum than a room. Heck, it looked like a back up Hall of Warriors. Not to get onto detail, but the only thing that looked like it belonged here was a ginormous bed with dozens of pillows. Then the was the closet. It was filled with _everything_! It had all kinds of skirts and dresses and robes and, most importantly, Shoes! "Wow," was the only word that could escape her mouth.

"What do you think," asked Yue-liang.

"Wow," Tigress repeated.

"You want to try some on?"

Tigress nodded her head rapidly.


	5. Chapter 5

The Master Tigress was never one for Dress-Up, but, today, she Tai-yang. She was now wearing a beautiful golden necklace with a pair of golden boots. Her outfit was a golden robe with no sleeves and golden glitter. "I love the glitter on this," she said to Yue-liang.

"That's not glitter. That's shredded gold. My tailor never uses anything fake." Yue-liang was wearing a purple robe with white trimming. It was simple but beautiful. She loved the velvet feeling.

Suddenly, Tigress was afraid to touch it. "I've noticed that most of your closet is gold, but you wear darker colors like blue."

"I'm not really fond of gold. It great, don't get me wrong. But I love darker colors. Like blue and purple. They remind me of the night sky. I mean, I am the moon. Not the sun. My parents are obsessed with gold. Not gold, per say. But the color. They've tried to make me like it ever since..."

"Ever since what?"

The princess sighed. "It doesn't really matter. All I know is that gold is not for me." She leaned against the wall and took a good look at Tai-yang. "You look beautiful. You should keep it."

Tigress was surprised. "Are you serious? I can keep this?"

"Sure. I've only worn it once. Wash it with cold water, though. You don't want the gold washing off."

"Om my gosh. Thank you. This is amazing." Tigress twirled in it.

"It's a gift from your new best friend. Gold suits you better than it does me." She smiled at Tai-yang. "We should show your boyfriend this. He will gawk at you all day."

"Very funny, Yue," Tigress said, giving her a nickname. "But he's not my boyfriend. And I think I need to get out of this. I don't want to ruin it before it leaves the room."

"Good idea. I got this dress on my eighteenth birthday. That one too. Looks like we really kept our figure."

After taking off the dresses and jewelry, they headed to the kitchen for dinner. Yue-liang didn't want to go to the dining room since the good food was in the kitchen. When they entered, they saw the very same panda in the very same place. "Po, you're still in here?"

Po jumped. "Ah. Tigress. Um... No. I went everywhere. But..."

"Dinner is about to start," she finished. Po nodded. "So what are you cooking?" She peered into the pot and saw the same noodles she loved so much. "Good. I'm starving." She turned to Yue-liang. "Where are the bowls?"

"Wait, Tigress. It isn't finished. The Chef went to go get a little ingredient." Po blocked her from it.

"Who's the chef?"

"You wouldn't believe it. It's-"

"Tai-yang," someone called.

Tigress turned to see Yeman nuyou. "Yamii? You... You..."

"Work here now? Yes," she answered.

"How, exactly?"

She giggled. "Funny story. I was cooking the food at _Fancy_ when a surprise visit from the Emperor happened. He loved the food and gave me an offer here. It was good pay and I get to live here with my baby." She held on to her stomach which, Tigress could tell, was bigger than last time.

"Well, something's worked out for someone. You really have it going."

"Thanks. Here you go, Po. Sprinkle that in there and it will taste amazing." She handed Po a bottle of some sort of spice.

Po looked at it with suspicion. "What is it."

"Paprika."

Po nodded. If she trusted it, then he should too. Then he sprinkled some in it and tasted it. "It's amazing." Then he fed Yamii some and she agreed. "Now I'm going to put a little secret ingredient in it." Po waited for them to get the hint. "Well, turn around." They did. Yamii tried to peek a few times but Po caught her. When he was done, he let them see. "Ok. It's all clear." Then he fed it to Yamii.

"Mm. Even better than before."

Tigress turned to the princess. "Now, where are the bowls?"

She laughed at Tai-yang's eagerness to eat. "They're in that cupboard." She pointed to the one above the stove. "Hey, get me one too."

"Aren't you going to eat dinner with your parents, your Highness?" Yamii asked. They were already in the kitchen enjoying their meal.

"No. I don't feel like it today." She watched as Po poured three bowls.

He handed one to each lady in the room. He handed Tigress hers first. They all said thank you and sat at the staff table. "So why are you guys here," Yamii asked them.

"We are actually here to protect the princess from a threat," Po explained.

"And we have no clue what he looks like," Tigress added.

"That's because he has no form," Yue-liang said to herself. She knew all about the threat. In fact, she knew all the secrets her parents kept from her. Including how the threat wasn't even after her. It was after someone bigger and better and stronger and smarter and powerful. She was only a princess. Smart and courageous, but not as much as the actual heir to the throne. Her father had to brake tradition this time since the power was not inside of a man's body, but a woman's. The power of the sun. She was so into her own mind that she didn't hear the question Tai-yang asked her. "What?"

"Do you know anything about the threat," Po repeated Tigress's question. "We know your parents didn't want us going after him, but if we know what he looks like, it'll be easier on us."

"No," she lied. "I've never seen the threat."

Tigress wasn't so convinced, but didn't push it.


	6. Chapter 6

Tigress did not have a good night sleep. She kept having this weird dream. Even before she got here.

**Tigress's Dreamscape **

_There was a girl in front of me and I never knew that there could two of me. She probably thought the same for she said, "Lookie like me." _

_"Mmhm. Lookie like me too." We were both three years of age. She had on the same outfit and the same heart on her right cheek. I was so happy to have such an amazing sister. We did everything together. We shared our toys. And Mama and Baba couldn't tell us apart when we were wet. _

_Then Mama came in. She looked worried. Then she grabbed me. "Gertrude! Watch Yoo-Yoo while we're gone." _

_A tigress came in and bowed. "Yes, you're Majesty. Where is Tai-Tai going?" _

_"Somewhere. Forever." Then Mama carried me out of the room. The last thing I saw was a black cloud coming towards us as the door shut. _

**End of Dreamscape**

Tigress woke up with a jolt. She was in a cold sweat and breathing hard. What does this dream mean? She could put the pieces together but there was no way she would believe it. She knew who the other girl was but the woman she had never seen. Maybe if she got a good look at the Empr- No! This was a mission to protect the Princess, not to jump to conclusions about who she was.

She got out of bed and walked out to the balcony. The moon was still high in the sky. No doubt that it was still midnight. She sighed. She could tell now. Who she was and where she came from. It felt right here, but it felt better in the Jade Palace. This wasn't where she belonged. She was a warrior that has helped so many during her twenty-nine years. She was a tiger that believed she was the last of her kind and was the last to protect. She was a warrior who put others before herself. She was many things, but she was not a p-

KNOCK KNOCK!

'Who would be up at a time like this,' she thought. She walked to the door and opened it to see Po.

"Po?"

"Hi, Tigress. Can I come in," he asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure." She opened the door for him to enter. When he did he turned to her and said, "Can we talk?"

She headed for the balcony. "Um... About what?"

He followed. "About... Well, me."

"Well, for starters, are you alright? You don't usually wake up wanting to talk." She looked at him as he stood next to her and stared at the moon.

"I keep having these nightmares about who I am. I know my species is gone, but is it wrong to hope?" He looked at her for answers.

Tigress knew exactly what to say. "No. It's never wrong to hope. I heard a saying before. Unless this world be all for naught, the final thing, one hopeful thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, this world needs hope to survive. Or else it would be chaos." Po nodded, understanding. "Po, you shouldn't give up on your kind. You escaped. What makes you think that others didn't?"

Po couldn't give an answer. He looked at her and smiled. "I really needed that. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Good night, Po."

Po was about to leave when he thought of something. "What are you doing up so late?"

"You woke me up," she lied.

"No, you were awake before I got here or else this screen wouldn't have been open." He pointed to the privacy screen that was open when he came.

"I must have left it open when I fell asleep," she lied again.

Po wasn't convinced. "I'm pretty sure that The Master Tigress wouldn't forget to do something."

"Well, make sure you're a hundred percent sure next time. Good night, Po."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes, Po that's what happened. Good night," she said as she ushered him out of the door.

He was about to say something when the door was slammed in his face. "She really needs to open up a bit," he told himself. Then he walked away.

Tigress had heard this. She was open. Just not that much. Maybe she should just go back to her old self and forget that this didn't happen. When was the last time that The Master Tigress helped someone with their feelings? When was the last time that The Master Tigress had a nightmare? Those were the days. Before Po came, she was alright with the world. And now she felt a lot better. Maybe going back to her old self was a bad idea. But her old self never had this nightmare. So she just went back a little bit so she could just deny the dream. It meant nothing. She was Tigress, if not, Tai-yang. She didn't belong here, she belonged at the Jade Palace as a warrior. She just hoped that the dream could deny itself.

She woke up to the sun shining in her face. She must have forgotten to close the privacy screen when she fell asleep. She walked out the door and sensed that the others were still sleeping. She went to the kitchen to go get something to eat. When she entered, she saw Yamii rushing herself to get things prepared. "Well, hello there, Dashing. You going to slow down a bit?"

Yamii stopped and turned to see Tai-yang. "Oh, it's just you. Good morning. Can you pass me that there," she pointed to whisk.

Tigress handed it to her. "So, what are you making?"

"Pancakes. Enough for everyone I hope."

'Hope.' Tigress thought. Then remembered her conversation with Po last night. She set that aside for now. "Do you need any help?" She asked before she could stop herself. She didn't know anything about cooking.

"Um... Actually, I need more batter for the pancakes. Could you do that while I get these oranges smashed." She lifted a crate of oranges that looked a bit too heavy for her to carry.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take the oranges?" Tigress was already whisking the batter, but she could stop to help her.

"No, no. I'm goo- ah," she fell backwards. Tigress didn't even take a step before Yamii was saved.

Po lifted her up. "Whoa, careful there. You don't want to hurt that baby."

She smiled sheepishly.

Po took the crate out of her hands. "Here, I'll take that for you." He lifted the crate over his shoulder. "Morning, Tigress." Then he walked out.

"This wont be a problem for you, will it?" She asked, out of breath.

"Of course not," Tigress said, trying not to let her irritation show. "Who doesn't love pancakes?"

Yamii sighed in relief. "Thank you." Then she left to show Po where to put the oranges.

Tigress didn't like the fact that Po was being so helpful towards her. Then she convinced herself that he was only being nice because she was pregnant. Nothing to worry about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Tigress was done mixing her sixth bowl of batter when she heard Yamii enter and Po not long after. He was carrying a huge pot of orange juice. "Ok. I can take over now. Po put that on the table and add water in it, would you? Thanks," she didn't wait for an answer. She took the bowls of batter and poured each and every one into a pitcher. Then she lit the stove and grabbed a pan. Tigress watched as she poured a bit of batter on the pan.

"So how long do you think it'll take before the baby starts kicking," Po asked Yamii as he poured water into the pot.

"I- I don't know, really. I read that it would start at sixteen weeks. So three more months."

"Aw. That sucks."

'Why does that suck,' Tigress thought the exact same time that Yamii said it.

"Because I wont be here to feel it. You know, I've never actually met a pregnant woman."

"Hm. Not surprising. Not after those weird questions you asked me."

"They weren't weird. They were said out of curiosity."

Yamii laughed as she took her fifth pancake off the pan. "Then your curiosity is something out of this world. How would one know what the baby feels in the stomach?"

Po shrugged with a smile. "Some people remember everything that happened in their life."

"Well, when you find someone that remembers how it feels to be in their mother's womb, tell me. I would love to meet them," she joked. "So what are you going to do for the Spring Festival?" Yamii asked Po.

Tigress had had enough. She left the room without a notice. She stood behind the door for a few seconds to relieve herself. Those two were getting along very well. Maybe there was something to worry about.

She wondered through the palace with nothing to do. For the first time she could admit that she was bored. She was in the Imperial Palace, and the only thing she could do was protect the princess. Who the hell wanted to do that? Well, it was an honor, but wasn't she allowed to have any fun. Maybe Yue-liang would plan more fun things today. She was walking and looking for anything suspicious. Then she bumped in to someone. She was wondering how on earth did she bump into some one? She was always aware of her surroundings. She looked up to see the princess. "What are you doing around this area?" She asked. "This is my father's personal grounds."

Tigress didn't know how to respond? She didn't know.

"We should hurry up and go. He doesn't tolerate this. Even if it is an accident." Yue-liang grabbed her wrist on rushed her away through some doors that lead to the throne room. Tigress had no clue that she was so close to said room. She was on the other side of the palace just moments ago. This place was weird. Yue-liang let her wrist go upon entering the room. "Never go through that door. No one's aloud in there. Heck, I'm no t even aloud on there."

"Why not?" Tigress didn't mean to sound like a whining child, but the words just slipped out of her mouth.

"They're his personal grounds. Secret grounds is what I call it. I know he's hiding something." 'And I already know what it is,' she thought. "So what were you doing?"

"Just scanning the palace. Looking for the threat. I heard what you said yesterday. What do you mean he has no form?"

The Princess pondered on how to answer this question. Then thought best that she shouldn't know so soon. "You'll know come Spring Festival."

Tigress felt a bit deflated at the answer. "Well, I better go scan again. Who knows what I might have missed?"

"No need to," the princess said. "Your friends are already doing that. It seems like they're having a lot more fun than you."

Tigress felt even more deflated. How could they be having fun on a boring day like this? She sighed. "I should have stayed asleep," she groaned.

The Princess chuckled. "Why don't we do something today? It could demolish this boring atmosphere."

"Like what?"

The next thing Tigress knew, they were in someone's room. It was huge and covered in flowers and candy. It resembled that of a little girl's bedroom. "Where the heck are we?"

"This is Cameron's bedroom," Yue-liang explained. "Where the heck are you, you little runt?!"

Then they heard footsteps behind him. Tigress turned around to see a small tiger cub wearing the finest of silks and make up all over their face giving them a irresistible glow.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?!" The tiger cub yelled. It was then that Tigress realized that the tiger cub was a boy about twelve years old. That voice could not belong to a girl.

"I came to visit my favorite sister," she replied sweetly.

Cameron scoffed. "I'm you r only sister."

"He was born with the spirit of a woman," Yue whispered into Tigress's ear.

Tigress nodded. She had heard of men like this but never actually met one. "Hello," she said. "You must be Cameron?"

"And you must be an illusion. Otherwise I think I'm going crazy," she/he muttered. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Master Tigress," she answered.

"Oh, yes. I've heard of you. You ought to be going now. I cant stand being in the presence of sorry excuses for woman." She pushed them out of her room and slammed the door.

Yue-liang started banging on it. "Come back out here, you little brat! I saw my shoes on your feet!" She turned away when it was obvious she wasn't going to open the door. "The dam brat," she muttered.

"She fits into your shoes?"

"She has huge feet since she's not really a_ she_."

"What does your father say of this?" Most fathers would have been devastated to have a son such as that. It was completely dishonorable.

"He's fine with it. He just wishes she would stop being a pain in the ass. She's so rude and stubborn."

"I can see that." Tigress looked back at the door. "How did it happen? To be more precise, when?"

"He was only four years old when he saw my collection of dark silks. I wasn't around when he went in my room and when I came back he was wearing one of my favorite's. I called Mama in to scold him for touching my stuff, but she squealed instead. She kept saying how adorable he looked and the more she did the more I realized it was true. So I started letting him into my room more often and soon my little brother turned into my little sister. The look of pure happiness when I started calling him that."

Tigress could imagine a smile that outdid the sun. "So," she said slowly. "Sorry excuses for woman?"

Yue groaned at that. "She doesn't believe that a woman should be doing a man's profession."

Tigress understood. There were still a few men that she knew that didn't respect her. All because she was the opposite sex. Some people were just so in denial.


	8. Chapter 8

"... And then Mama started making the tailor make his clothes too," Yue explained. They had been talking about Cameron for the last few minutes. "It started to get annoying. But what really go to me was when I started calling him _Her_."

"That must have been awkward. I remember when I was in a similar situation. Po was trying to this little princess to like him so he dressed up like a clown. Mantis was the first to comment about how he didn't look like a clown but like a lady."

"He dressed up as a clown? The all mighty Dragon Warrior dressed up as a clown? Wow. He hasn't ceased to amaze me yet."

"Trust me, there's a lot more." They both laughed. Then they went all out on the funniest moments in their lives. Although she was the Hardcore Master Tigress, that didn't mean she didn't have a little fun in her life. She talked about her party when she was fourteen. Then about her chocolate obsession, which Yue had the same problem with. She talked about how she loved to sing and how she hated it. Yue didn't really know what how you could hate and love something. That brought up the conversation about how Yue asked the stupidest question when she was about six. How can soup be sweet and sour? Tigress was shocked for she had asked the same question when she six or so. Tigress found out that the sword was Yue's passion. She loved order but she let loose once in a while. Also that she had an imaginary friend that looked just like her when she was three. Tigress found out that when she was eighteen, she made sure to be on the lookout for herself instead of having guards follow her wherever she went. She explained how it was annoying that no one talked to her because two ferocious tigers were behind her covered in the most intimidating armor from head to toe. That's when she decided to take Sword Fighting lessons and developed her immediate crush on Mingan. Then how she came up with a plan to see him whenever she wanted. She told her father that he should live in the palace just in case her form faltered or to have another sword fighter at the ready. He ha agreed easily. Yue guessed that he didn't notice her crush, but Tigress knew that anyone could see it from a mile away. Of course, she didn't say it to her. She would let her have the satisfaction that she hid it well. Even thought she didn't. Tigress then had to start talking about chocolate when one of the maids in the palace asked if she wanted some. She told Yue about her previous lack of control. Yue laughed for so long that Tigress feared that night had already come. Bu it didn't. Lunch was around the corner though, so they went to go grab some. Tigress then started talking about how much food she could eat in one day and why she chose not too. Yue had the same problem. They would just barf it up. So they had to schedule when and what they ate. It soon came down to the party not so long ago. They were walking in one of the halls. Tigress didn't know which one though and she honestly didn't care. She decided that she was protecting the princess just by being near her. Tigress talked about how she accidentally knew Po when she had the party when she was fourteen. Then how they figured out in her previous party.

"Ha ha! So you meant to tell me that you cant remember a thing after you drank that juice? I'm sure someone told you, cause I can tell you're hiding something."

"It's no big deal now that no one will remember," Tigress replied.

"Mhm. That's why you got rid of all the evidence?"

"How did you?.." Tigress started. Then she realized that it was her own fault that she let that hint slip out.

"Oh, come on! Tell me! I promise I wont say anything." She asked with eyes that would suck anyone in.

Unfortunately, Tigress had the same eyes and was immune to it. "Don't think those are going to work on me. I have the same one's so I'm immune."

She gave her a pout that she was also immune to.

"That's not going to work either."

"Ugh! You suck!" She slightly shoved her. She lightly slapped her shoulder.

Tigress only laughed. Maybe she would never tell anyone, maybe she would. It was too early to tell.

**Ok, so this is just a filler chapter. I'm really on a writers block in this story. I know what's going to happen and I know how to finish it, but I cant seem to put it in words. I am so far behind in this story because I've already thought of part eleven, which will be the finally. So I hope you guys can forgive for putting this story on hold. Bye. I love you all. **


End file.
